Diario
by Alka-Kun
Summary: Un reportero (OC) busca saltar a la fama y con la ayuda de su editor se dirigen al zoologico de central park donde la noticia de la naciente amistad entre Skiper y Julien esta causando revuelo.


Bueno antes que nada, los pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen su existencia se le debe a: Eric Darnell, Tom McGrath, Mireille Soria.  
>Yo solo creo fantasías…<p>

DIARIO

Reportero: Alka

Editor: Teru

Central Park

09/09/2014

Y aquí estoy a las afueras del zoológico de Central Park, con mi fiel compañero Teru mi editor (un escurridizo zorro), para escribir el artículo que nos hará saltar a la fama.

**MORICE**

**(Consejero Real)**

**ALKA: -¿QUE PIENSAS DE LA ACTUAL RELACIÓN ENTRE COLA ANILLADA Y SKIPPER?**

-Jamás imagine que las cosas terminarían así, es decir; si alguien hubiese siquiera mencionado Skipper y Julien en la misma frase pensaría en problemas, peleas o cualquier otra cosa pero… ¿Amigos?

_Reflexionaba para sí mismo Morice, mientras veía de reojo como su rey partía a un nuevo encuentro con el líder de los pingüinos._

-Es gracioso, el jamás piensa en nada que no sea él; jamás se preocupa por otros.- de pronto se quedó inmóvil, y con su cabeza trabajando a mil por hora venían a él frases sueltas que había escuchado de los pingüinos acerca del comportamiento de Julien cuando peleaba por la amistad de Skipper con Hans.

_¡Julien incluso había lanzado un gruñido!; ¡¿El rey gruñendo, y dejando a flote sus instintos más primitivos?! Y qué decir de su muy evidente decepción al darse cuenta de que Skipper no lo consideraba su amigo en la vida real._

***FLASH BACK***

**Julien:-** no me hables, ¡ok Mort! (dijo, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y apartaba su rostro hacia otra dirección)

**Skipper:-** anímate cola anillada, será una oportunidad para comenzar otro capítulo en nuestra a veces tormentosa relación, podemos aprender a comprendernos y trabajar juntos.

***FIN FLASH BACK***

Morice esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.- imagino que Skipper tampoco pensó que Julien se tomaría esas palabras en serio.- me dice con su muy conocida cara de tranquilidad.

**KOWALSKI**

**(Segundo al mando del escuadrón de pingüinos y científico loco)**

-Jamás olvidare esos extraños gestos, ese tic demente en su ojo cuando Skipper decía "me encanta tu actitud fiestera" o "te quiero".- me dice muy seria mente.- Aun no logro explicarme el cambio tan repentino, tal vez sea un espía doble…-

_De pronto chocamos miradas y decimos que no, negando la posibilidad de un Julien agente doble_

-Es extraño saber que Julien haría cualquier cosa con tal de obtener la amistad de Skipper, incluso traicionarnos.-

**Alka:- ¿Y qué opina Rico sobre esto?**

**Kowalski**:- ¡¿Rico?! ¿Por qué tendría que saberlo yo?- dice mientras aparta la mirada

-_Qué curioso que se sonroje por una pregunta tan simple, después de todo son compañeros de equipo_.- pienso.

**ALKA:- Y dime, ¿desde cuándo tienen una relación amorosa?**

_Su sonrojo se hace más evidente_

**Kowalsk**i:- ¡lo sabía, no se puede confiar en las ratas!

**Alka**:- wow, calma genio; no tienes que contestar si no quieres, pero déjame decirte que tu solo estas cavando tu tumba.

Volviendo al tema en cuestión, vosotros son los más allegados a Skipper; **¿tú has notado algún cambio en su estado de humor?**

**Kowalski**:- ahora que lo mencionas, se le ve más animado; por cierto, estamos saliendo de unas semanas antes de que se presentara esa obra de teatro en el parque.

_Sonrió para mí mismo, nada se le escapa a este reportero; curioso por naturaleza._

**RICO**

**(Experto en armas del escuadrón de pingüinos)**

**Alka**:- seré directo, **¿Crees que Skipper hace una gran pareja con Julien?**

**Rico**:- aja

**Alka:-¿crees que las intenciones de Julien van más allá de una amistad?**

**Rico**:- aja

**Alka:- ¿crees que a Kowalski le agrade tu idea de aniversario lleno de explosiones?**

**Rico**:- aja… oye!

**Alka**:- deberías dar el siguiente paso y hacer que tus "explosiones" ocurran en el interior de cierto pingüino.

_Sonrió maliciosamente, mientras ese pingüino demente mi mira con aprobación_

**Alka:**- deberías "DARLE" una probada de tu amor, estoy seguro que espera "ESO" con ansias.

**PRIVATE**

**(Amante de los Lunacornios y Winkeys)**

_De pronto me pongo más serio de lo normal, esta entrevista me parece la más difícil pues aun no logro descubrir qué tipo de sentimientos tiene el más pequeño por su líder._

**Alka:**- dime, al ser el más joven y sensible del escuadrón **¿qué opinas de esta "amistad" entre tu líder y el rey de los lémures?**

**Private:**- supongo que si Julien es sincero, no hay porque oponerse.

**Alka:- ¿Te preocupa que las cosas puedan terminar mal?**

**Private**:- me preocupa que Skipper no sepa cómo actuar y termine lastimando a Julien, quien de verdad parece estar esforzándose en acercarse a Skipper.

**Alka:- ¿no te preocupa que sea Julien quien pueda lastimar a Skipper?**

**Private**:- a estas alturas, no creo que Julien se atreva a lastimarlo y menos aún si lo que busca es tenerlo cerca de él.- Me dice, ofreciéndome una sonrisa un poco triste.

**Alka:- ¿A ti te gusta...?- Pregunto más por inercia que por curiosidad.**

**Private**:- eso es información clasificada…- dice, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

**JULIEN**

**(Soberano de los lémures, Rey de Madagascar y de Manhattan o New York (?))**

_Debo admitir que en esta entrevista tuve el honor de conocer un lado del rey Julien que pocos conocen. _

_Decir que me convertí en un fiel seguidor del rey se queda corto._

**Alka**:- **quiero ser honesto, no creo que lo suyo sea una simple amistad-. Me refiero a él como el "rey" que es y espera ser tratado como tal.**

**Julien:**- Que es lo que buscas exactamente con esta historia, rata.

**Alka**:- queremos publicar algo nuevo, algo que no sea común; centrarnos en los personajes que hacen algo, como Skipper.

_Me mira con cautela, para después romper el contacto visual y comienza a hablar como si yo no estuviera ahí, parece perderse en sus memorias._

**Julien:-** es cierto, me dolió cuando me di cuenta de que él no me consideraba ni siquiera un amigo.

**Alka:- ¿y por qué ahora?**, es decir; cuando comenzaste a notar ese dolor que te nacía del pecho con cada desprecio que venía de Skipper.

**Julien:**- ya no recuerdo desde cuándo-. Me dice con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.- Solo recuerdo esa sensación que te da cuando descubres ese sentimiento.

**SKIPPER**

**(Líder del escuadrón de pingüinos)**

**Alka**:- Te preguntaras porque estoy aquí.

_Me mira con desconfianza, después de todo soy una rata._

**Skipper**:- Eres un espía del Dr. Espiráculo, o tal vez una nueva adquisición de Hoboken a quien enviaron disfrazado de reportero para averiguar todos y cada uno de nuestros secretos y usarlos en nuestra contra.

**Alka**:- No… aunque no negare mi corta estadía en Hoboken, solo soy un escritor y estoy interesado en tu nueva amistad (la cual no pasa desapercibida por nadie) con el rey Julien.

**Skipper**:- Cola anillada y yo no somos amigos.

**Alka:- ¿Entonces qué son?- **Sonrió maliciosamente.

_De pronto se queda pensativo, analizando con cuidado que decir._

**Skipper:**- nada.- dijo fríamente.

_Mi sangre hirvió, como reportero no debería dejarme llevar por las historias que escribo; pero esto ya era mucho para mí._

_Saque una hoja de mis apuntes y comencé a leer en voz alta:_

"_**Y de pronto fue como si algo me golpeara, sentí un extraño hormigueó extenderse por todo mi cuerpo, un extraño calor me invadió y mis mejillas se volvieron rojas, comenzaron a sudarme las manos y el vértigo me ataco, de pronto un dolor agudo se hizo presente en mi estómago.**_

_**-El me gusta…- Me dije a mi mismo, mientras sentía como las lágrimas brotaban.- pero; no debe saberlo.-**_

_**Fue entonces cuando levante la mirada, apreté fuertemente los puños y me quede sin palabras por culpa del nudo en mi garganta." **_

_No entable contacto visual con Skipper, me limite a bajar la mirada._

_Me sentía engañado._

**Alka**:- Julien me pidió que no publicara lo que acabo de leer.- Levante la mirada furioso, retándolo- ¡¿aun te atreves a decir que no son nada?! , creí que eras el pingüino más valiente, no una cobarde y vil **"rata".**

Y así es mis queridos lectores, esta es la historia; después de ese encuentro con Skipper, me marche del zoológico profundamente decepcionado.

**ALKA**

Reportero: Alka

Editor: Teru

Desde un árbol abandonado cerca de Central Park

25/12/2014

Queridos seguidores, antes que nada ¡FELICES FIESTAS!

Hoy 25 de Diciembre, mi editor y yo les tenemos una exclusiva y aunque es algo corta nos complace anunciar que estamos invitados al evento del año según las lenguas, así es damas y caballeros.

LA UNIÓN MATRIMONIAL ENTRE SKIPPER Y EL REY JULIEN.

Esperamos poder dar detalles sobre esta hermosa ceremonia, un saludo y hasta nuestra próxima nota.

**ALKA**


End file.
